Battle of the Universe: Siege Alliance and Team Spirit Vs Bill Cipher
by Siege25
Summary: Five years have passed since Leviathan's defeat. Siege, Roman, InuJon, and Allison come back with a new member, just to find out an OMEGA Threat level has been detected. Preparing for war, this OMEGA level threat could be their biggest challenge yet for Siege Alliance and Team Spirit. Rated M for violence, blood, and some swearing.
1. Demigra Returns Again and a New Member

**A/N: Siege25: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with another story!**

 **Siege: Good God… is this the one where we fight Bill Cipher?**

 **Siege25: Yep.**

 **InuJon: Oh, boy…**

 **Siege25: Also, I will be introducing one final member into Siege Alliance!**

 **Spirit Reaper: I thought you said what you have now was enough?**

 **Siege25: I know, it's just that the author Inujon came to me yesterday and showed me a picture of… OH, why tell you now and spoil it? Let's just get to the story and all of you can find out for yourselves!**

 **Twilight: Reasonable.**

 **Siege25: Akuma, Goku, disclaimer please.**

 **Goku: The only thing Siege25 owns is his OC, Siege.**

 **Akuma: All other characters and music used in this story belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **(Unknown)**

We see an object floating around in space, he is then seen looking upon the current universe that Siege Alliance is in.

 **? (Laughing):** InuJon and Allison… You two thought you could escape me, didn't you?

The figure laughs as he floats over the universe.

* * *

 **(Southern Illinois- Lovely Countryside)**

We see Siege, Allison, InuJon, and Roman walking through the countryside, enjoying themselves. After all, they needed a break from recruiting all the other members.

 **Siege:** Whew… man, we recruited a lot of people.

 **InuJon:** No shit.

Then…

 **Siege:** What the-?

Siege looks to his left and sees a huge energy ball coming at them.

 **Siege:** LOOK OUT!

The four barely managed to get out of the way.

 **Allison:** *Sigh* Duty calls, right?

 **Roman:** Yep, let's go.

Upon reaching the area of the battle, they see a face Siege was tired of seeing.

 **Siege (whispering):** It's fucking Demon God Demigra!

 **Roman:** Wait, who's the girl?

They looked and saw a girl with gray hair, in which two parts of it stood up, so it looked like ears. The girl had on a white coat, black shorts, red and gray boots, red and gray gloves, a red skirt, and a necklace with a blue triangle on it. She also had amber eyes. There was also a red triangle on her head. The girl was bleeding heavily, there were scratches all over her body, and she was breathing heavily. She was down on one knee.

Allison and InuJon recognized her, she was another survivor from their universe, who just happened to be their closest friend.

 **InuJon (whispering):** Oh my God… That's-

 **Allison (whispering):** Latias!

Latias tried to stand up.

Demigra laughed.

 **Demigra:** Such a futile attempt, you will never beat me, just give up.

Latias chuckled at this.

 **Demigra:** Why are you laughing?

 **Latias:** You don't… get it… do you?

Latias slowly stood.

 **Latias:** As long… as I'm breathing… I will never… give… up…

Latias was getting weaker.

 **Demigra:** Then, I suppose I'll help you take that last breath.

Demigra then sent Latias flying.

 **Latias:** GAH!

Allison held back a yell, she needed to help her friend.

 **Latias:** I… will… never… g… give… up…

Latias tried to stand, but ended up lying there, almost dead.

Siege couldn't hold it back anymore.

 **Siege:** DEMIGRA!

 **Demigra:** What!?

Demigra saw Siege charging at him and Siege knocked him away.

 **Demigra:** Siege! Damn you!

 **Siege:** YOU SON OF A BITCH! You should've stayed dead!

 **Demigra:** And you should've never messed with my plans!

Then, InuJon, Allison, and Roman ran out.

 **Demigra:** Oh, so you've brought friends?

Demigra then charged an attack…

…but was stopped by Siege.

 **Siege:** Don't you fucking dare.

 **Demigra:** RRGH! I will erase you from this world!

Demigra shot an attack at Siege.

 **Siege:** STAY DEAD! DENJIN… HADOKEN!

The Denjin Hadoken blew right through Demigra's attack.

 **Demigra:** NOOOOOOOOO!

Demigra disintegrated.

 **Siege:** Don't come back…

Siege then ran to Latias' aid.

Latias tried once again to get up, but she fell…

…right into Siege and Allison's arms.

Allison set her down gently.

Latias looked and saw Allison.

 **Latias:** A… Allison…? Is… that you?

 **Allison:** Yes, it's me. My God, are you going to be ok, Latias?

 **Latias:** I think… Guh… but… I… feel… so weak…

 **Siege:** Damn it…

 **InuJon:** Wait, I have a Senzu Bean, it may help!

InuJon pulled out the Senzu Bean.

 **InuJon:** Please, hang in there.

Latias ate the Senzu Bean. She recovered enough energy that she could stand, but she was still in pain.

 **Latias:** Thank you, InuJon.

 **InuJon:** Latias, are you alright?

 **Latias:** Yeah, I'm ok now… Oh, who are they?

 **Roman:** Name's Roman Reigns.

 **Siege:** Siege. Your name's Latias, right?

 **Latias:** Yes.

 **Siege:** Would you like to tell us how you got here?

 **Latias:** Umm… I don't really want to talk about that.

 **Allison:** Hey, Siege Alliance helps out anyone who's going through a hard time.

 **Latias:** Well… alright.

* * *

 **Flashback (** _ **Reminder: Italics is flashback dialogue)**_

 **Latias:** My brother, Latios, and I, were just walking back to home, and that's when it started. That's when I also got my Tensaiga.

 _Latias is seen walking with a man that had the same hair as Latias, and same style clothing, but he had black pants on, no skirt, the jacket was long-sleeve, and the color scheme was blue and gray. This was Latios._

 _ **Latios:**_ _Latias, what do you want to do when we get home?_

 _ **Latias:**_ _Want to go see InuJon and Allison?_

 _ **Latios:**_ _Sure! Umm… what the hell is that?_

 _Latias looked and saw an object, she then saw InuJon and Allison attack it._

 _ **Latias:**_ _Oh no…_

 _ **Latios:**_ _Latias, stay here._

 _Latias then felt herself being sucked into a void._

 _ **Latias:**_ _AH! Latios!_

 _Latios saw her sister being sucked into the void._

 _ **Latios:**_ _LATIAS!_

 _Latios grabbed her sister._

 _ **Latios:**_ _HOLD-_

 _Latios was then hit with a huge rock and got killed._

 _ **Latias:**_ _LATIOS!_

 _Latias watched her brother die as she got sucked into the void._

 **End Flashback**

* * *

Latias was crying so hard.

 **Latias:** My brother… he died right in front of me… and I couldn't save him…

Latias then pulled out another necklace, it was her brother's.

 **Latias:** The only thing I have left of him is his necklace. I keep this necklace and fight for him every day.

 **InuJon:** Latias…

 **Latias:** What, InuJon?

 **InuJon:** Would you like to join the Multiverse Division? We will all fight for your brother.

 **Latias:** Yes, I'll join you. Thank you, InuJon…

* * *

 **Ok, now this is FINAL final, no more characters added or taken away.**

 **Multiverse Division:**

 **InuJon (Leader)**

 **Allison (Second in Command)**

 **Latias (human)**

 **Sans**

 **Thor**

 **Steve**

 **Kaos**

 **Doctor Strange**

 **ERROR! Sans**

 **What's next?**

 **You'll just have to tune in to find out!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	2. Latias Trains and One Final Member

**A/N: Siege25: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the next Chapter of the Battle of the Universe!**

 **Siege: So… now what?**

 **Siege25: Why would I say? I'd spoil the chapter!**

 **Latias: He does have a point…**

 **Siege25: However, I will tell you that the featured characters used are Siege, Ryu, and Latias. Latias, Ryu, do the disclaimer.**

 **Ryu: Siege25 only owns Siege.**

 **Latias: All other characters and music used belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **(East Asia- Old Temple)**

Siege had always wanted to travel to Japan, and he now had the chance to.

He and Ryu were waiting for Latias, who managed to quickly heal, to show up. Then, there was a knock on the temple door.

Ryu opened the door, it was Latias.

 **Latias:** I hope I'm not too late.

 **Ryu:** No, of course not, come on in.

Latias entered the temple and looked around. It was a very nice temple.

 **Latias:** Ok. So, I'm ready for training.

 **Siege:** Alright, let's begin your training. Ryu?

Ryu nodded and stepped forward.

* * *

 **(East Asia- Old Temple)**

 **Ultra Street Fighter IV Versus Screen**

 **Latias VS. Ryu**

 **YOUR DESTINY WILL BE DETERMINED HERE!**

* * *

 **Ryu:** Alright, Latias.

Latias listened.

 **Ryu:** Fight me with all of your strength. Don't hold anything back.

 **(Ryu Theme from Street Fighter IV)**

Ryu then took his stance.

 **Latias:** Alright then, here I come!

Latias took her stance.

 _ **Round 1**_

 _ **ARE YOU READY?**_

 _ **FIGHT!**_

 **Latias:** THUNDER PUNCH!

Ryu blocked the attack.

 **Ryu:** SHORYUKEN!

Latias took some damage.

 **Latias:** Alright, how's this? DRAGON PULSE!

The beam shot right at Ryu.

 **Ryu:** HADOKEN!

The Dragon Pulse, however, overpowered the Hadoken.

Ryu jumped over the beam.

 **Ryu:** TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU!

Latias was kicked in the head three times.

 **Latias:** Alright… take this!

Latias paralyzed Ryu with her Psychic attack. She then slammed Ryu into the ground.

 **Ryu:** Well done.

Ryu then got up and charged at Latias again.

 **Latias:** ICE PUNCH!

Ryu blocked the ice-cold strike.

 **Ryu:** SHIN!

Latias was hit in the gut.

 **Ryu:** SHORYUKEN!

Ryu then hit Latias in the chin, then extended his arm.

 **Latias:** Time to end this!

Latias began charging a lot of power.

 **Latias:** DRACO…

Ryu then cupped his hands to his side, charging massive energy.

 **Ryu:** METSU…

Latias then threw her hands in front of her.

 **Latias:** METEOR!

A giant meteor was then sent straight at Ryu.

 **Ryu:** HADOKEN!

The two attacks flew past each other.

 **Ryu:** What!? GAAAAAAAH!

 **Latias:** Huh!? AAAAAAAAGH!

Ryu then stood, the Power of Nothingness powering him, but he noticed Latias not moving.

 **Ryu:** Oh no… Latias! Are you alright?

Then, strong power surged through Latias.

 **Latias:** What the-?

Latias had unlocked her potential.

Siege got intrigued by this.

 **Siege:** Latias, you said you felt that you had potential in you that you couldn't get out before?

 **Latias:** Yeah. Wait, you mean…

 **Siege:** That's right Latias, you have unlocked your potential. Now, come, Ryu and I must teach you some new moves.

So Latias trained with Ryu and Siege. She had learned the Hadoken, Shoryuken, Kamehameha, and Shinryuken from them (the Shinryuken being the easiest, since she had Fire Punch).

She even constructed her own version of a strong Hadoken. Instead of it being light blue, she had made it dark blue, and she named it the Dragon Hadoken.

Then, Siege had an idea.

 **Siege:** Latias. You said you couldn't use the Tensaiga before because it burned you?

 **Latias:** Yeah…

 **Siege:** Try to use it now.

Latias decided to give it a try.

 **Latias:** I don't know… Oh, what the hell. What can it hurt?

Latias grabbed the Tensaiga and pulled it out of her sheath.

It didn't burn her. She could hold it.

 **Latias:** I can use my Tensaiga now?

 **?:** Appears so.

The three then notice Sesshomaru.

 **Sesshomaru:** And if you can now wield the Tensaiga, I would like to train you with it.

So Latias then learned some techniques from Sesshomaru. She learned the Spiritual Cut from him. She also created two moves, Dragon Strike, a move where the Tensaiga is covered with electricity and is then sent in a wave across the ground to the opponent, and the Dragon Scar, her version of the Wind Scar.

Time passes as now Latias thinks she's ready for anything.

 **Latias:** Thanks guys, I needed the training.

Then, Latias' necklace begins to glow blue.

 **Siege:** Latias…

 **Ryu:** Your…

 **Sesshomaru:** Necklace…

 **Latias:** My necklace? What's-

Latias looks at the necklace and sees it glowing blue.

 **Latias:** The only time my necklace glows blue is when… *Gasp!* Latios is about to open up a portal!

Then, a portal opens up. Out of it comes a man who wears black pants, blue and gray boots, blue and gray gloves, and a white undershirt. He has amber eyes and a blue triangle on his head. He is heavily bleeding and looks like he went through hell and back.

Latias breaks into tears upon the sight of him.

 **Latias:** My God… Latios!

Latios falls as he is caught by his sister.

Latios finally opens his eyes.

 **Latios:** L… Latias…?

 **Latias:** Latios… My God… You're alive…

Siege then remembers a spell Twilight had taught him recently for cases like this.

 **Siege:** Hold still, I'll help you with those wounds.

Siege cast the spell on Latios and made the bleeding stop.

 **Latios:** That's better… Thank you.

 **Latias:** Latios, where were you all this time?

 **Latios:** When that rock hit me, it sent me into a void full of demons, I almost died from that.

 **Latias:** Latios… it's good to have you back. Bro…

 **Latios:** It's good to see you too, sis.

 **Ryu:** Well then…

 **Latios:** Hmm? Oh, forgot to ask, who are you guys?

 **Siege:** Oh, where are our manners? Name's Siege.

 **Ryu:** I am Ryu.

 **Sesshomaru:** My name is Sesshomaru, pleasure to meet you Latios.

 **Ryu:** Anyways…

 **Siege:** Your sister has joined the Multiverse Division, would you like to join her?

 **Latios:** I would.

 **Ryu:** Excellent. Good thing we didn't walk far from the temple.

 **Latios:** Why?

 **Ryu:** Because we can train you as well.

* * *

 **Everyone (except Siege25): SIEGE25!**

 **Siege25: What? Inujon, the author, came to me and gave me the idea, so I had to accept it.**

 **Twilight: *Sigh* Fine…**

 **Siege25: And I promise, that is the TRUE FINAL member! I promise!**

 **Akuma: Then keep that promise…**

 **Siege25: So, here is Latios' abilities.**

* * *

 **Base Form**

 **Dragon Pulse**

 **Psychic**

 **Dragon Claw**

 **Metal Claw**

 **Shadow Claw**

* * *

 **Eon Dragon Form**

 **Faster Movements**

* * *

 **Potential Unleashed**

 **Hadoken**

 **Shoryuken**

 **Kamehameha**

 **Metsu Hadoken**

 **Dragon Shoryuken (hits opponent in gut, then hits them with multiple punches and kicks, and finishes just like the Shinryuken, but the flames are dark blue)**

* * *

 **Evil Form**

 **Shun Goku Satsu**

* * *

 **Last Resort**

 **Lasts for 1 hour, when over, Latios will be unable to fight or could even possibly die depending on the damage**

 **Last Resort Kamehameha**

 **Last Resort Metsu Hadoken**

 **Last Resort Dragon Shoryuken**

* * *

 **Stats**

 **Height: 6' 2"**

 **Weight: Unknown**

 **Age: Immortal**

 **Looks Like Age: 16**

 **Division: Multiverse Division**

 **Position: Fourth in Command**

* * *

 **Latios: Pretty impressive, huh?**

 **Siege: Now with Latios on our side, what's next?**

 **Allison: You readers will have to tune in to find out!**

 **Siege25: 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	3. The First Wave

**A/N: Siege25: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with Chapter 3 of the Battle of the Universe!**

 **Siege: First Latias joins and now Latios joins, wow.**

 **Twilight: So… what's next?**

 **Siege25: You, just like everyone else, will have to read to find out! Latias, Latios, the disclaimer.**

 **Latios: Siege25 only owns his OC, Siege and his stories.**

 **Latias: All other characters and music used in this story belong to their owners.**

 **The four then leave.**

 **Siege25: I hope you four are ready… for what's coming. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

 **(Southern Illinois- Lovely Countryside)**

Latios, who was now healed, and Latias were with Siege along with Akuma, Goku, Spirit Reaper, and Alex Mason. The introductions had just been finished.

 **Siege:** Ok, Spirit, what's our next move?

 **Spirit:** I don't know… maybe…

Then, the comms started blaring.

 **Siege:** Hold on a sec… (into communicator) Siege here.

 **InuJon:** Siege, it's InuJon, there has just been a trigger for an OMEGA Threat! I repeat, an OMEGA Threat!

 **Siege:** Omega threat? We haven't had one of those.

 **InuJon:** I know, that's why you and everyone else need to get your asses out here!

 **Siege:** Shit. Come on, guys!

 **Spirit:** What's going on?

 **Siege:** OMEGA threat.

 **Spirit:** Say no more. Let's go!

Siege gathers up all of Siege Alliance and Spirit gathers the members of Team Spirit (this is only the main team, the other four teams haven't been made yet).

* * *

Siege Alliance and Team Spirit soon arrive. When they do…

…they see a giant army of Locust grubs running at them.

 **Locust:** GROUNDWALKERS!

 **Alex:** What the fuck are those things?

 **David:** No clue, but they're disgusting, they're angry, and they got guns!

 **Siege:** Semiautomatic guns if I'm not mistaken!

 **Woods:** I don't think your guys' superpower shenanigans are going to work at far range!

 **Harper:** We'll try to hold them off, but if they get through, I think you guys will have it covered!

The seven men of Woods, Alex Mason, David Mason, Harper, Hudson, Weaver, and Reznov went to work. At first, they were doing pretty good. Until…

 **?:** BOOM!

 **Reznov:** What in the-?

They then saw a big explosive shot heading right at them.

 **Siege:** SHIT!

 **Latias:** HADOKEN!

The fireball hit the shot as they both exploded.

 **Woods:** Ok, you guys keep those damn explosive shots off us!

 **?:** GRIND!

 **Hudson:** What the-?

Then, giant bullets were heading at them, but good thing everyone was in cover.

 **Alex:** Great! Another fucking thing we have to deal with!

 **Reznov:** We shall pull through, my friends! Have no fear!

Just as the grub who said grind, who was a Grinder, finished…

…the other grub, which was a Boomer, was close enough for Siege, Allison, and Spirit to blow its head off.

 **Siege:** Wait for it…

 **Spirit:** Wait for it…

 **Allison:** NOW!

 **Siege, Spirit, and Allison:** HADOKEN!

The Boomer's head was blown off.

 **Spirit:** Nice!

 **Siege:** Dead on hit!

 **Grinder:** GRIND!

 **Siege, Spirit, and Allison:** SHIT!

They quickly got back into cover.

Akuma and Ryu were ready.

 **Akuma:** Wait…

 **Ryu:** And… NOW!

 **Akuma and Ryu:** HADOKEN!

The Grinder's head was blown off.

 **Akuma:** Foolish creature!

 **Ryu:** Another one taken care of!

Then, a giant stalk came out of the ground.

Out of it came a glowing yellow grub.

Alex killed it…

…and the grub exploded.

 **Alex:** Shit! Watch out for those things! They explode!

Still, the Wave of enemies was still no match for Siege Alliance and Team Spirit.

Then, a very familiar scream was heard.

Then, jumping up and slamming its fists into the ground, was another Lambent Berserker.

 **Siege:** Seriously?

 **Raiden:** This is easier than I thought…

Siege, Allison, Latias, Spirit, Raiden, and Inuyasha stepped forward.

 **Siege:** Hold your fire, guys.

 **Allison:** We got this under control.

The Berserker roared.

 **Raiden:** Alright…

Siege, Allison, Latias, Spirit, Raiden, and Inuyasha took their stances.

 **Siege, Allison, Latias, Spirit, Raiden, and Inuyasha:** Let's dance!

 **(Cue Mortified from Anarchy Reigns)**

Instead of charging at first, the Berserker leapt and slammed its fists into the ground, creating a shockwave, which caught everybody off guard, but they managed to roll out of the way.

 **Siege:** Didn't see that coming!

Then the Berserker charges. Raiden, Inuyasha, and Allison then stab it in the gut.

The three then knock it down and Siege, Latias, and Spirit jump up.

 **Spirit:** CHAOS SPEAR!

 **Latias and Siege:** HADOKEN!

The Berserker screams in pain as it gets back up.

This process continues for a while, until…

Raiden, Allison, and Inuyasha stab the Berserker and send it flying in the air.

 **Siege and Spirit:** METSU…

 **Latias:** DRAGON…

 **Siege, Spirit, and Latias:** HADOKEN!

The Berserker gets hit in the gut one final time as it blows up.

 **Siege:** Are there any more?

 **Thor:** It appears not.

 **Kaos:** All I want to know is WHAT IN THE HELL WERE THOSE THINGS?

 **InuJon:** I don't know, but let's head back to base and figure out what's next.

* * *

 **Siege: Ok, what the hell were those?**

 **Siege25: Those were enemies from a game called Gears of War 3. The Lambent Berserker was the toughest. It would take an army of 1,000,000 Locust to match it, and at least 1,000 of them would have to be Boomers, and at least 500 of them would have to be Grinders.**

 **Twilight: Whoa…**

 **Bison: That is intense.**

 **Siege25: I know, right?**

 **Siege: So, now what will happen?**

 **Spirit: You all will have to tune in to find out!**

 **Siege25: 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	4. Universe Conundrum

**A/N: Siege25: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with Chapter 4 of the Battle of the Universe!**

 **Latias: Hey, from now on, just call me Tia.**

 **Latios: And just call me Tio.**

 **Siege: Ok, I'll be sure to remember that.**

 **Twilight: I was so freaking scared of those things the last chapter.**

 **Alex: How could you be?**

 **Woods: They were just ugly, that's all.**

 **Twilight: I know, but they reminded me of… of… It's not something I want to talk about.**

 **Twilight quickly leaves.**

 **Rashid: I'll go talk to her.**

 **Rashid leaves.**

 **Siege25: Ok. Alex, Woods, disclaimer.**

 **Alex: Siege25 only owns Siege.**

 **Woods: All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

 **The rest then leave.**

 **Siege25: Twilight thought the last chapter was scary, well this chapter will be even worse. Hehehehehe…**

* * *

 **(Siege Alliance HQ)**

 **Siege:** I still can't wrap my head around what sent those things.

 **InuJon:** I know… I don't think those things even exist on Earth…

 **Sunset:** Guys, we have a problem!

They all turned and saw what Sunset was talking about. CHS was under attack by demons.

 **Spirit:** SHIT!

 **Thor:** That isn't the only problem!

They then saw Earth being attacked by the Dark Elves and Malekith.

 **Strange:** The Dark Elves and Malekith are attacking Earth!

 **Siege:** Tia, Tio, InuJon, Allison, Thor, on me! We're going to take out these Dark Elves!

 **Spirit:** Raiden, Inuyasha, Ryu, Akuma, Twilight, Sunset, let's go save CHS.

* * *

 **(London, England)**

The Dark Elves and Malekith were terrorizing London as they were shooting at everything. Malekith looked at the destruction and was very pleased.

 **Malekith:** Soon, all of Earth will fall to me.

Then, some Dark Elves were electrocuted and fell.

 **Malekith:** More fools to come and challenge me.

Then, Thor landed from above.

 **Thor:** Malekith!

 **Malekith:** God of Thunder. What a pleasant surprise. You come alone?

 **Thor:** No, Malekith.

Then, Siege, InuJon, Allison, Tia, and Tio landed from above.

 **Siege:** I hope you've enjoyed your vacation so far, because now it's about to end!

 **Malekith:** Foolish.

Malekith shot an energy bolt at Siege…

…and Siege easily deflected it at a Dark Elf, which killed it.

 **Siege:** Seriously?

 **Malekith:** Hmm… Maybe I underestimated you. Now, Dark Elves, crush their foolish hopes of being able to defeat me!

The Dark Elves attacked…

…only to be easily defeated by the six heroes.

 _Stronger than I expected._ Malekith thought.

 **Malekith:** Now then, fools. Prepare to die!

 **Siege:** Not happening!

Then Malekith attacked Siege…

…only to be easily defeated by Tia due to her TPE.

 **Thor:** That's it?

 **Allison:** It appears so.

 **Siege:** Damn, that was easy.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

 **(CHS)**

Spirit, Raiden, Inuyasha, Ryu, Akuma, Twilight, and Sunset eventually arrive. CHS is handling the assault for now, but for how much longer?

 **Spirit:** Let's hurry!

The seven heroes quickly take care of all the demons.

 **Raiden:** Hmm… That was too easy.

 **Inuyasha:** It seems that way…

 **?:** Spirit?

Spirit turned and saw his mom, Princess Celestia, in her human form.

 **Spirit:** Mom.

 **Celestia:** Thank you. You and your friends saved CHS.

 **Twilight:** But why do I feel like this was too easy?

 **Spirit:** As much as we would like to stay mom, we need to get back to Siege Alliance HQ and figure out why these assaults happened. And why they were easy to deal with.

 **Celestia:** Good luck.

* * *

 **(Back in Siege Alliance HQ)**

Both squadrons returned quickly after quick defeats to both assaults.

 **Siege:** Is it just me, or was that too easy?

 **Spirit:** I was thinking the same thing.

 **InuJon, Allison, Tia, and Tio:** What?

InuJon, Allison, Tia, and Tio felt a similar presence that none of them liked.

 **InuJon:** No…

 **Allison:** It can't be…

 **Tia:** If it is…

 **Tio:** Oh no…

They then ran out of the room.

 **Siege:** Wait! What is it? What's going on?

Siege Alliance and Team Spirit ran after them. When they got outside, InuJon, Allison, Tia, and Tio already had their weapons drawn/stances taken.

 **InuJon:** BILL CIPHER!

 **Tia:** Why have you come here?

The triangle object known as Bill Cipher then floated down.

 **Bill Cipher:** Isn't it obvious? I'm here to destroy this universe as well. But with you four here, this may be a challenge.

 **Siege:** And yet you ignore the others here?

Bill then took notice of Siege Alliance.

 **Bill Cipher:** I guess that this universe will give me more resistance than the other universes. Who will challenge me first?

 **Deathstroke:** We shall.

The entire Reformed Division steps up.

 **Bill Cipher:** Is this some kind of joke?

The entire Reformed Division laughed.

 **Ganondorf:** The only joke around here is you.

 **Broly:** Prepare, as we shall erase you from existence!

The seven then powered up.

* * *

 **Siege: Oh man…**

 **Twilight: The entire Reformed Division is taking on Bill Cipher?**

 **Akuma: That will be interesting…**

 **Tia: Until next time!**

 **Siege25: 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	5. Reformed Division VS Bill Cipher

**A/N: Siege25: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with Chapter 5 of the Battle for the Universe!**

 **Siege: Hurry and give someone the task of doing the disclaimer! I can't wait to see this!**

 **Siege25: Ok, you do the disclaimer!**

 **Siege: Siege25 only owns me. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **Twivine:** I hope you're ready, Bill Cipher.

 **Lilith:** You're existence shall cease to exist!

 **Sans:** hey, nice pun.

 **Everybody (except Sans and the Reformed Division):** SHUT UP, SANS!

 **Sans:** sorry.

 **(Cue The Heat From Dragon Ball Raging Blast)**

 _ **Ready?**_

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Bill charged at Broly…

…only to get smashed away by Broly.

Lilith then teleported behind Bill and sent him flying upwards.

Ganondorf followed up with a huge fist to Bill's back, sending him flying another direction.

Twivine and Decapre followed up with DCM (Twivine was doing her own version with her fist coated in magic).

 **Twivine and Decapre:** WE SHALL DESTROY YOU!

Bill was then sent flying towards the ground and was stabbed by Deathstroke's sword and hit hard by Naraku's knee.

 **Deathstroke:** Just give up.

Bill was then thrown away.

Broly, Twivine, Lilith, Naraku, and Ganondorf then floated up.

 **Broly, Twivine, Lilith, Naraku, and Ganondorf:** PREPARE TO DIE!

Broly's hands then glowed green.

Twivine's hands glowed light green.

Lilith's hands glowed dark red.

Naraku's hands glowed a sickening shade of purple.

Ganondorf's hands glowed yellow.

Then they began to shoot a barrage of blasts at Bill.

Bill then flew out of the dust cloud.

 **Bill Cipher:** Very nicely done, but it won't be enough.

Bill then hit all of them with giant energy blasts.

They immediately recovered.

 **Deathstroke:** Eat this!

Deathstroke sliced Bill with his sword, then shot him.

Decapre followed up with some slices of her own from her knives.

Ganondorf followed with a huge combo of fists.

Broly followed with the same.

Twivine did a combination of punches and magic bolts.

Lilith did the same thing Twivine did.

Naraku bombarded Bill with multiple explosions.

 **Bill Cipher:** ENOUGH!

Bill then created six clones of himself and they absolutely beat down on the Reformed Division.

The Reformed Division then got up.

 **Twivine:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You think it's that easy to beat us?

 **Broly:** We haven't even been going full power!

 **Ganondorf:** Watch closely, as your fate will now be decided!

Ganondorf transformed into Ganon.

Broly transformed into his Legendary Super Saiyan form.

Twivine activated her Rainbow Power.

Lilith turned her power up to 100%.

Naraku powered up to 100%.

Deathstroke readied himself.

Decapre turned up the power in her knives to 100%.

Broly then hit Bill far.

Decapre followed up with a couple of knife slices, then sent Bill upwards.

Lilith then hit Bill with a flaming punch, sending him far.

Ganon hit Bill with a mega combo, sending him flying in another direction.

Deathstroke sliced Bill with his sword multiple times, then shot him with his sniper rifle, sending Bill flying another direction.

Naraku and Twivine then slammed Bill straight into the ground.

 **Naraku:** Hmph, fool.

Naraku, Broly, Deathstroke, Twivine, Lilith, Ganondorf, and Decapre then each charged a green energy ball in their hands.

 **Broly:** DIE!

They then all threw them at Bill, and they exploded on him.

 **(Theme ends)**

 **Twivine:** Guess that's all you had, Bill Cipher.

Then…

 **Bill Cipher:** Oh, I have much more…

The seven reformed villains then were each shot with a beam.

 **Broly:** GUAH!

 **Twivine:** GUH!

 **Deathstroke:** GAH!

 **Lilith:** AGH!

 **Ganondorf:** ACK!

 **Decapre:** GUH!

 **Naraku:** GUOH!

The transformed villains reverted back to normal.

 **Siege:** NO!

 **InuJon:** Oh no…

 **Allison:** This is the same thing that happened to our universe…

The Immortals Division then attacked, but were easily disposed of.

The Street Fighter Division attacked next, but didn't even scratch Bill before they were defeated.

Raiden, Tommy, Nightwing, and Wolverine were next. But they were easily defeated as well.

 **Spirit:** We're falling like dominos!

The Whiskey Division attacked, but we're easily taken care of.

The X-Ray Division gave some challenge, but we're eventually dealt with.

 **Siege:** DAMN IT!

Then, Mason and Reznov fell as well.

 **Siege:** Shit…

The only ones left were Siege, Akuma, Twilight, Goku, InuJon, Allison, Tia, Tio, Spirit, Ryu, and Inuyasha.

 **Tia:** We can't let this happen again…

 **Spirit:** DAMN IT! DEMON PONY MODE!

Spirit took off his bracelets and transformed into Demon Pony Mode.

 **Spirit:** DIE! NIGHTMARE HADOKEN!

The Hadoken hit Bill for big damage.

 **Spirit:** SOLAR CHAOS SPEAR!

Bill was hit for mega damage.

But it wouldn't be enough…

 **Bill Cipher:** Not good enough.

Spirit was hit in the gut hard, and he reverted back to normal.

Ryu and Inuyasha then charged.

They were easily defeated.

Siege couldn't believe it. Within a matter of minutes, most of Siege Alliance and all of Team Spirit were down.

The remaining members were now really pissed.

Then, lightning surrounded all of them. Their appearances began to change as their skin was turning blue and their hair was turning white.

 **(Oni Theme from Super Street Fighter IV)**

 **Akuma (more demonic voice): Your fate has now been decided.**

 **Siege (demonic voice): PREPARE FOR YOUR DEATH!**

They then all transformed into their Oni forms.

 **Oni Tia: HELL AWAITS YOU!**

* * *

 **Siege: Good God…**

 **Twilight: Reminder, if it just says Oni, that's Akuma.**

 **InuJon: Well, until next time!**

 **Siege25: 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	6. Victory Comes with Sacrifice

**A/N: Siege25: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the Final Chapter of the Battle for the Universe! Allison, InuJon, do the disclaimer.**

 **Allison: Siege25 only owns Siege.**

 **InuJon: All other characters and music used belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **(Monster by Skillet)**

 _ **READY?**_

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Oni Siege hit Bill with a huge combo for massive damage.

Oni InuJon followed up with a combo of his own.

 **Oni Goku: KAMEHAMEHA!**

Huge damage.

 **Oni Twilight: MAGIC BURST!**

Huge damage as well.

 **Oni Tia/Tio: DRAGON CLAW!**

Huge damage dealt again.

 **Oni: GOSHORYU!**

Huge damage dealt once more.

 **Oni Allison: SPIRAL GOSHORYU!**

Huge damage again.

 **All Oni:** **ASHES TO ASHES!**

They all shot black Hadokens at Bill, sending him flying, and they charged up another one.

 **All Oni: THE GATES OF HELL AWAIT!**

The black Hadokens then went through Bill Cipher.

 **(Theme ends)**

Then…

 **Oni Goku: GUAH!**

 **Oni Twilight: GAH!**

 **Oni Tio: AUGH!**

Goku, Twilight, and Tio then reverted back to normal. They had all been shot with a beam.

 **Goku:** N-no…

 **Twilight:** D-damn it…

 **Tio:** Th-This can't be…

They then fell.

The others reverted back to normal.

 **Tia:** TIO!

Then, Bill did huge damage to the rest that were standing.

 **Bill (laughing):** This universe is going to be destroyed after all.

Then, Siege, InuJon, Akuma, Allison, and Tia get up, the battle damage showing.

Siege's jeans are torn some and he's bleeding.

InuJon's saiyan armor has been destroyed and his Armor of the Fire Demon Rat torn some.

Allison's saiyan armor is gone and her shirt ripped, revealing her stomach.

Tia's jacket was also torn, revealing her stomach.

Akuma's top part of his gi was gone.

 **Siege:** No, Bill… You're not.

The power of the five still standing rise.

 **Bill:** How are you doing this?

 **Siege:** You don't get it, do you?

Siege punches Bill into a mountain.

 **Siege:** This universe will not be destroyed, because we fight to keep this universe safe.

Allison then grabs Bill.

 **Allison:** You destroy universes because you enjoy doing it. But this universe is proving difficult for you, isn't it?

Allison then punched Bill multiple times, the last one sending Bill through the mountain.

InuJon and Tia then began walking towards Bill.

 **Tia:** But you can take it, can't you?

 **InuJon:** What we have here is a rare opportunity for us to cut loose, to show you our true power.

 **Tia and InuJon:** SHORYUKEN!

Akuma met Bill in the sky with a huge knee as he was joined by Siege, InuJon, Allison, and Tia.

 **Akuma:** You have caused pain to many people in many places, and you feel no remorse from it. Now, all the pain you have caused to others… You shall now have the opportunity to feel that same pain!

 **Siege, InuJon, Allison, Tia, and Akuma:** SO FEEL THE PAIN!

They then slammed Bill to the ground and kept their fists on him. They then sent power through theIron fists, causing fire to come out of the ground.

 **Siege, InuJon, Allison, Tia, and Akuma:** This is… MESSATSU!

Bill then flew high in the air.

 **Bill:** That's it! I shall destroy you all! Starting with you two, InuJon and Tia!

Bill shot a Death Beam at InuJon and Tia.

 **Siege:** NO!

 **Allison:** NO!

Allison and Siege push InuJon and Tia out of the way…

…and they are hit with the Death Beams.

 **Siege and Allison:** GAH!

Everybody had recovered and saw Siege and Allison get hit with the Death Beam.

Bill floated down close to Siege and Allison.

 **Bill:** Humph, fools.

Siege and Allison, both still barely standing, chuckle at this.

 **Siege:** No…

 **Allison:** You're the fool.

They both grab Bill.

 **Siege and Allison:** We'll see you in hell, Bill...

They then performed the Shun Goku Satsu, destroying Bill's soul.

Then, Allison and Siege fell.

 **InuJon and Tia:** ALLISON! SIEGE!

InuJon ran to his sister's side while Tia ran to Siege's.

 **InuJon:** No… No, not again…

 **Allison (weakly):** InuJon… please… You have to keep going…

 **InuJon:** No! I'm not letting you die! Not now!

 **Tia:** Siege, no, don't die! We need you!

 **Siege (weakly):** That's the thing about war…

Siege and Allison begin to fade.

 **Siege and Allison:** Victory… comes with sacrifice…

Allison and Siege then fade away.

 **InuJon:** No… No…

 **Tia:** No…

 **InuJon:** NOOOOOOOOOO!

InuJon clutches the only thing left of Allison, her heart necklace.

 **InuJon:** Allison, why?

Everyone now realizes the horrible things that happened…

Siege and Allison had sacrificed their lives to save InuJon and Tia.

Siege and Allison were dead.

* * *

 **Siege25: Or are they?**

 **Twilight: What are you talking about?**

 **Ken: They died!**

 **Siege25: No, they didn't. Think about it. DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I'M GOING TO GET RID OF MY OC AND INUJON'S SISTER!? Hell no! The next story I make will bring them back! In fact, here is a sneak peak at the next story: The Search: Siege Alliance X Omni Force Crossover. (NegaiFreak owns Omni Force, I don't.)**

* * *

 **Sneak Peek**

They woke up in an unknown room. The girl had her saiyan armor back and the man with his battle armor still on. They were Siege and Allison.

 **Siege:** What the- Is this heaven or hell?

 **Allison:** I'm not sure.

Then a boy walks in, he wears a black shirt with a green jacket, blue jeans, and black and white sneakers. He has short brown hair as well.

Another person walks in, it's a girl with rainbow hair in a ponytail, a white t-shirt depicting a cloud with a rainbow colored lightning bolt coming out of it, a blue jacket, a rainbow colored skirt, and black and white sneakers.

 **? (Male):** You're up.

 **? (Female):** For a second there we didn't think you would.

 **Siege:** Alright, two questions, first, who are you guys? And second, where are we?

 **? (Male):** Name's Ben Tennyson.

 **? (Female):** Rainbow Dash.

 **Ben:** As for where you are, you're in my house.

 **Allison:** You sure your folks are ok about this?

 **Ben:** Their fine with it, honestly.

 **Siege:** Also, I'm pretty sure we've met before, RD.

 **RD:** Huh? No we haven't.

 **Siege:** Ok, that answers that question.

 **RD:** What?

 **Siege:** Ok, my name's Siege.

 **Allison:** And I'm Allison.

 **Siege:** And we're from another universe.

 **End Sneak Peek**

* * *

 **Siege25: See? Told you I wasn't going to get rid of them! Anyways, until next time! 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


End file.
